Painting Circles in the Sky
by Abra Cadaverous
Summary: A collection of Strawhat stories. Gen/alternate pairings, canon/AU/etc. K through T. 5. Nami, Kureha, and Law are lost in the woods. Whatever shall they do?
1. Feeling Green

_Zoro. _

_T. _

_No warnings. _

* * *

Nami had never been particularly curious about Zoro's hair. The question of why it was green had never really crossed her mind. She had, in the back of her mind, always assumed that he dyed it. Till now.

Nami, seated at the table in the Going Merry's kitchen, stared down at the head of green hair directly under her nose.

Zoro had leaned across her, to snatch the last drumstick from Luffy's gaping jaws, she had looked down – no roots. At least, that she could see. She bent over and parted his hair to get a closer look.

Zoro froze.

Everyone, except the gluttonous captain who took the opportunity to strip the drumstick of its meat, stared.

Sanji was the first to speak.

"Um, Nami-swan...?"

She looked up, stared at the chef.

"It's not dyed!"

The rest of the crew stared. Then chorused "It's not?!"

Zoro, finally capable of movement, leapt away. "Of course it's not!" He declared, defensive.

Robin smiled and Zoro was suddenly terrified. She shared a look with the rest of the crew. They all smiled too. Zoro backed away.

"In the interest of scientific inquiry..." Usopp.

"We really should examine this further..." Nami.

_Oh, shit. _

Robin crossed her arms over her chest.

Zoro turned to run.

"_Dos Fleur._"

The swordsman tripped, his pants and boxers around his ankles. Robin's arms vanished, leaving only a few stray blossoms floating in the air.

He was up in a moment, shedding his garments, the rest of the crew hot on his heels.

_**-x- **_

Nami and Robin smirked down at the furious swordsman. The rest of the crew looked over their shoulders.

"It's natural."

"Yup. Natural."

"..."

"You can have your pants back now."

* * *

I was told very bossily by Dandy that I needed to post this because it was a "lawl fest." and that made me smile very big. So tell me what you think? I'd love to hear from you all.


	2. Fluffy

_Just a little post-Enies Lobby nakamaship for your amusement. =) _

_Chopper and Nami. _

_K. _

_No warnings. _

------------------------------------------------------__

It was a lovely, sunny day in the Grand Line. The Straw-hat crew had kicked ass, started a war with the World Government, acquired a new nakama, and so were partying thusly.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky were putting on a "supa!" dance show, the former three all with chopsticks up their noses and stuck into their bottom lips, and Robin watched them with amusement. Zoro was seated againt the starboard railing, a bottle of beer and a plate of Sanji's finest confections beside him. Sanji seemed to be in several places at once, flirting with Nami and Robin, and carrying magnificent dishes out of the kitchen.

Nami wasn't seated with the others, choosing to sit against the port railing, legs dangling over the side, a small glass of tangerine liquor sitting almost untouched by her side. The sun's lower rim was just starting to dip below the horizon, setting the sky on fire.

Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp danced past. Nami snagged the little reindeer out of the line while the other two dance on, oblivious. She place him on her lap, and the young doctor squirmed for a moment, before the idea occurred to him that maybe Nami had some minor injuries and had wanted to wait until the rest of the crew, especially Luffy,had been treated.

"Nami? Are you alright?" He inquired softly.

"Mmhmm." Nami rested her chin on top of his hat and stared at the sunset. In an hour or so, they would light the paper lanterns that hung from Sunny's rigging.

Chopper wasn't entirely sure why Nami was being so sweet to him at the moment. They got along fairly well most of the time, but she usually didn't hold him. It was nice though, the reindeer thought.

"Hey, Chopper?"

He twisted his head around, trying to look at her over his shoulder. "Yeah, Nami?"

"Thank you. For saving me from that samurai-kabuki freak."

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome." That had surprised him a little bit.

They were quiet for a few mintues. Then: "I thought I was going to die."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've come pretty close to death before, but that... I was scared. I really thought I was going to die."

"I'm glad I could help you." he said sweetly.

Nami smiled. "Me too. I decided to lower your debt by one thousand berri."

Chopper had, in his few years, come to understand the language of love fairly well. He smiled broadly, tearing up a bit. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the older woman's neck, burying his muzzle in her shoulder. Nami hugged him back tightly.

After a moment, they released each other and Chopper turned around and leaned back against Nami.

They watched the sun go down together.

* * *

Starboard: The right side.

Port: The left side.

Or so Wikipedia tells me.

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

And HUGE thanks to Dandy Wonderous, for reading this over and whacking me with the grammar/punctuation/spelling stick.

Happy Thanksgiving to all!


	3. Eulogy

Nami wiped away a tear and muffled her sobs with the back of her arm. Sanji looked at her sympathetically, trying to hide the sorrow in his eyes and avoid looking at the body on the deck. "Would you care to go first, Nami-san?"

"Oi! I'm the captain, so I get to go first!" Luffy protested. The rest of the crew nodded in acquiescence, and Luffy beamed, before schooling his grin into a much more funeral-appropriate face. "Zoro was the first member of my crew!" He informed no on in particular. "And I'll miss him a lot! But at least now I get his share of the meat! Okay, Nami's turn!"

The navigator sighed in exasperation. "I owe him a few for saving my life a couple of times... but he owes me more, for all the times I sprung for lunch and clothes and swords and sword polish! I can't believe the bastard up and died without paying me back! I won't miss him! Not a bit!"

"That's awful, you two." Usopp observed, and cleared his throat. "Zoro was kind of like a big brother to me. The violent, neglectful kind, who hits you on the head with his katanna when you superglue his hand to the hilt."

"I suppose I'm next, then. The mosshead was like a brother to me too. A lazy, obnoxious delinquent of a brother. But at least he never robbed the refrigerator."

Chopper couldn't hardly say anything for the flood of sobs that made their tempestuous way from his mouth. "I-I-I MISS HIIIIIIIM!"

Robin smiled. "I hope his soul manages to evade the Gates of Hell."

Everyone turned to give the archaeologist a "What the _hell?_" look.

Then it was was Franky's turn. The cyborg hide his face behind an oversized forearm. "I'm not crying, dammit! Poor, super swordsman-bro! I put together this dance routine for you!" And he danced off across the desk, wiggling his hips and pelvic-thrusting to his heart's content.

"Yohohoho! Franky-san, perhaps you wouldn't mind if I accompanied your splendid dance routine with my violin?"

"'Course not, Skeleton-bro! Ow!"

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp decided to join Franky, and the deck soon became the site of a dance-party dedicated to Zoro. The cacophony that was Luffy's attempt at singing was enough to wake the dead.

Zoro opened one eye and glared. "You guys can stop eulogizing, I'm awake now."


	4. Seasickness

_Post-Syrup village/Pre-Baratie. _

_Usopp and Nami. _

_K+. _

_No warnings._

* * *

------------

Usopp clung to the railing, eyes shut tightly, trying _very hard_ to ignore the boat's rocking motion. Back and forth... left to right... The sniper groaned and almost collapsed. All those times, when he'd told his loyal crew stories about the Great Captain Usopp-sama, when he'd daydreamed about being a pirate, and when he'd agreed to join Luffy's crew, he had completely, and sometimes conveniently, forgotten one very important detail.

Seasickness.

Usopp had never actually been a real boat, on the real ocean before today. And now he felt violently queasy. He hadn't really noticed the rocking of the Going Merry at first, with Luffy to distract him, but it hadn't really taken long. Usopp had managed lunch and dinner, barely, and now, almost past midnight, he could hardly stand up, and was beginning to have serious regrets about his decision to go to sea.

Merry hit a particularly choppy stretch of water, and the remains of dinner, which Usopp had valiantly held on to till now, found their way out into the briny blue. He felt hot and cold all over, and twice as dizzy as before. He retched again, then rubbed a hand across his watering eyes. It took him a moment to realize that someone was standing next to him, carefully holding his bushy hair away from his face.

"You done?" Nami said dryly.

He wasn't.

She waited patiently till he was finished, and then offered him a glass of water. Usopp smiled shakily, rinsed his mouth out, and took a cautious swallow, sinking downwards with his back resting against the railing. She took the glass and he leaned his head back carefully and tried to breathe normally. Nami walked away, vanishing into Merry's kitchen, to reappear a moment later with a mug in one hand, which Usopp eyeballed suspiciously. She held it out to him.

Usopp took it and sniffed warily. Peppermint.

"It'll help with the nausea." Nami informed him, sitting down next to him. "Just drink it slowly."

"Kay." Usopp said hoarsely.

"The first time I went to sea, I was eight. I couldn't do anything but lay on my bunk and groan. If anything with even a tiny bit of an odor came near me, I'd start vomiting, or I'd have the dry heaves. You're doing well enough for your first time at sea." she told him.

Usopp appreciated that. That she was willing to tell him something like that. Nami didn't seem like the sharing type, really. He was also grateful that she'd helped save the village of a boy she barely knew. "How's your shoulder?"

"Mm." Nami tugged the collar of her nightshirt to one side. "It's only a bit sore."

"One time," he informed her, "I was exploring a dangerous jungle, and I got my arm caught all the way up to my shoulder in the vile jaws of a man-eating plant. I had to cut it off to free myself. Then I vanquished the plant and reclaimed my arm. I sewed it back on myself." he said with a touch of pride in his voice.

"Really."

"Would I lie to you?" His nausea was almost gone now, as was the peppermint tea.

"I don't know." she said seriously. "Would you?"

Usopp squirmed uncomfortably under her suddenly scrutinizing gaze. "Um. No." he said, and then hastily amended his statement. "At least, not about anything important."

"Good." Nami nodded, seeming abruptly distant. She stood up and took the empty mug from him. "Goodnight, Usopp."

To his surprise, she leaned down and planted a gentle kiss in his bushy black hair. Usopp blushed and watched her take the dishes to the kitchen.

Maybe the decision to go to sea wasn't such a bad one after all.

* * *

I have kind of fallen in love with UsoNa, but I have trouble writing blatantly shippy fics, so here you go. Also, I don't really know anything about seasickness other than most people throw up a lot, so forgive any inaccuracies.


	5. Lost

**Implied LawxNami, possibly some swearing, Law being Lawish. So... PG. Written for a meme on livejournal. **

* * *

"We're lost." Dr. Kureha observed.

"Are not." Nami protested.

"Yes we are." The older woman insisted. "This is your fault, girlie. You're the one who's supposed to have that perfect sense of direction."

"Well, I would, but in case you hadn't noticed, the sun's down already, so I can't use that to figure out where north is. And that wouldn't have been a problem if Law hadn't lost my compass!"

Both women turned to glare at Law. He smiled blandly at them and went back to studying poisonous toadstools.

"We're going to have to spend the night out here." Nami moaned. "In the dirt and the pine-sap and the bugs! We should have waited with the car! Someone would have driven by eventually!" Her stomach growled, and she hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. "And now we're going to starve to death."

"I doubt that." said Law. "There's plenty of stuff out here that we can eat. It's far more likely that we'll stumble into the territory of a bear or a wild boar and be mauled to death."

Once again, both women turned to stare at him. Nami let out a strangled little sob. "You're as bad as Robin."

"I''m sure I'm worse." he said flatly.

Kureha laughed and pulled a bottle of brandy out of her coat pocket. "Here, brats." she said. "At least we'll have something to drink now."

Law caught the bottle when Kureha threw it to him and shoved it into his pants-pocket. "You're not supposed to drink when it's cold out because it lowers your core temperature by drawing blood to just below the skin, and allowing it to cool there." he said, frowning at Kureha. "What kind of doctor doesn't know that?"

Kureha bristled. "Listen here you cheeky little brat! I've lived on Drum for a hundred and thirty-nine years, and I have drunk alcohol for a hundred and eighteen of those years, and I'm still alive."

"That's because you're an unnatural old bat. Clearly, your knowledge is extremely antiquated."

Dr. Kureha looked ready to do murder, but Nami ran between them, pushing Law away to prevent a fight. His foot caught in a rabbit-hole and he fell, his ankle twisting painfully.

"Oooh, I'm so sorry." Nami said, kneeling and helping him sit up.

"I would hope so." said Law bitingly. "I think my ankle is broken."

Kureha cackled. "Serves you right for being an arrogant whipper-snapper."

Nami frowned. "Will you get over here? I don't know how to set a bone!"

"You had better sit on him." Kureha advised. "I peg him as being a thrashy squealer."

Nami gave Law a doubtful look, which he returned with a lewd smile designed specifically to make her uncomfortable. Wordlessly, Nami dropped heavily onto his chest, knocking the breath out of him.

"Hold onto his arms." Kureha instructed, grabbing hit foot in one hand and just above his ankle with the other. "One, two-" and she yanked it straight on two.

True to her predictions, Law did let out a little squeal of pain and jerked spasmodically. Nami tried not to laugh at the disgusted look that crossed his face.

"Well now, we won't be going anywhere so I suggest we get comfortable for the night." she raised her eyebrows when both Law and Nami shivered "And you two will have to share body-heat."

"Hear that?" Law said, smirking. "We're going to have to share body-heat."

"Like hell we are." Nami muttered, laying down a few feet away. "Why can't I share with you, Kureha!"

"I'm not planning on sleeping. Somebody has to keep a lookout for bears." she replied, filching her brandy out of Law's pocket.

–

"Oi, I found them!" Luffy called, pointing.

Kureha waved from down the hill as the rest of the search-and-rescue party made their way down.

Nami and Law were curled up next to each other, covered by Kureha's purple jacket.

Sanji bolted towards them, probably intending to kick Law across the clearing, but Robin tripped him with an innocent smile and pulled out the camera she always carried.

This would make a nice one for her photo album.


End file.
